


Diamonds, Roses and Alcohol

by bookworm03



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bachelorette, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Dating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm03/pseuds/bookworm03
Summary: He knew she’d be beautiful. At least, he expected her to be. There was no doubt in Ben’s mind the newest Bachelorette would be attractive and play well on camera, though unlike most of the guys there Ben didn’t really care. He wasn’t expecting to make it passed this first night. BacheloretteAU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I needed another AU on the go. 
> 
> A fun idea that happened while talking to c00kie one night. This is just the intro/prologue type chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! Comments and kudos are loved and much appreciated so thank you in advance. A big thank you to Hana and Ash for always being encouraging and talking through ideas with me <3.

He knew she’d be beautiful. At least, he expected her to be. There was no doubt in Ben’s mind the newest Bachelorette would be attractive and play well on camera, though unlike most of the guys there Ben didn’t really care. He wasn’t expecting to make it passed this first night. 

It had been a whirlwind process. He’d applied and been accepted in the eleventh hour and put on a plane for Los Angeles, where he was locked in a hotel for days on end. He’d met a few of the other guys, who were increasing levels of terrible, except for a few glaring exceptions. There was an army reserve guy from San Diego, originally Indiana, which was apparently where the bachelorette herself hailed from. He was quieter and a little awkward and Ben could tell already they were gunning for him to win. It was amazing to see the behind the scenes stuff, how many producers grabbed arms and peeled contestants away just to plant a seed.

But this guy, the average looking redhead with thinning hair, was definitely their top choice, for whatever reason. Maybe they wanted a winner who didn’t have a six-pack for once.

One of the guys in his limo started talking loudly about this woman’s tits and how they’d looked in a bikini in Fiji last season. Ben started playing Losing My Religion in his mind to keep from screaming. He had a feeling he’d make it through every REM song ever at least twice before this night was over.

He was going to murder Henry and Steph. Why the fuck was he here.

“Where’d ya say you were from again, man?”

“Minnesota.”

“Weird. You don’t have an accent.”

Ben fought the urge to roll his eyes and instead reached for his gin and tonic. The best part about being in a fancy limo was the booze in the back.

“Did you decide what you’re going to say when you get up there?”

“Up where?”

“To meet her.”

“Uh...I’ll say nice to meet you?”

The guy laughed like he had just told the most hilarious joke. His face changed when he realized Ben was serious.

“Man, you gotta come up with something better than that. How’s she going to remember you?”

_ She’s really not _ . Ben wanted to say. Ideally she would have no recollection of him and send him home within the first couple of hours.

“What are you going to do?” He asked the guy, who he was studying now. They had spoken once before in the hotel bar, but not for very long. He had dark hair and eyes and was average build with a cut jaw. He probably had a six pack under there. If Steph was here she would tell him he was the type of guy who normally won these things.

The guy pulled out a ring box from his pocket and smirked when Ben’s eyes widened.

“Good lord.” 

“I’m going to propose and say you don’t have to give me your answer right now.”

“Uh, wow. You bought a ring for that?”

“Oh, of course not, Amy gave it to me.”

“And Amy is…”

“The casting producer. The brunette with glasses. She didn’t suggest you do anything in the interview?”

“No.”

“Ah, well” he pocketed the box. “Should be fun. I’m Justin.”

“Ben.”

They shook hands and the guy squeezed unnecessarily tightly.

“Where are you from?”

“Where am I not from?” Justin gestured obnoxiously with his hands. “I lived in Thailand for a year, India for six months before law school, I was in Beijing during my undergrad. I’m a man of the world.”

And a pompous asshole. “I’m sure she’ll be impressed.”

The limo, which had been stopped, finally started moving again. Some guys clamored towards the door to see what was ahead and Ben just sipped his drink. It stopped again, and after a few seconds one of the guys was directed to exit. The door opened and closed they all watched from the window. Except Ben.

Everyone sat in silence and slowly, the limo started to empty until only Ben and Justin were left. Justin, with his big faux proposal planned, would be last to go of course. Ben scooted towards the door and waited for his turn. When he stepped out into the warm night air he adjusted his suit jacket before turning to look at her. There was a walkway decorated with lanterns leading up to a huge mansion. In front of it stood a tiny woman in a silver sparkly dress with loose blonde curls tumbling around her face. She beamed and pressed her palms together as he approached. Nerves, Ben imagined. Her smile was so bright it was like staring into the sun. He cleared his throat.

“Hi!” She exclaimed. “I’m Leslie. It’s so nice to meet you.”

He shook her hand, which was tiny and warm, and immediately regretted it when he saw the pleasantly perplexed look on her face. All these men were probably hugging her, maybe even kissing her hello, and he was shaking hands like it was a business meeting.

“Ben.” He cleared his throat again. Why was his mouth so dry? “Nice to meet you.”

“What do you do?” Her eyes also sparkled and the excited lilt to her words made Ben’s stomach churn. She was really, really beautiful. He felt buoyed by her presence. He tried to tell himself it was all smoke and mirrors, all for the TV show, but it was hard to tear his eyes away from her.

“I’m an accountant.” So boring. He would sound so boring. Justin was going to get out of the limo behind him and propose and talk about living in India, and the banner under his own talking head would read  _ Ben, 33, Numbers Robot _ .

“I’m...when I was eighteen I got impeached as mayor of my hometown. Partridge, Minnesota.” He blurted out for some insanely inexplicable reason. He could already hear Steph screaming when this aired. 

Leslie’s eyes widened dramatically and the swirling nerves turned to a thick sludge. Good lord, what was he thinking? He’d spent the last 15 years trying to make everyone forget about that moment and now here he was announcing it on national television.

“You’re Benji Wyatt.” Realization flooded her features and his face grew hot. He hadn’t expected her to know that. Google it later, maybe, but not know who he was instantly. She tilted her head a little.

“I was super jealous of you.”

He managed a laugh. “You shouldn’t have been. It was terrible.”

Her lips, her pretty pink, lip glossed lips, spread into a sweet smile. His chest constricted.

No, no, she was just a pretty woman and there were lots of pretty women in the world. He was leaving this hell hole tonight. It was a game, a contest, and he was not waving his dick around with these other clowns to try and impress her.

“I’ll see you inside, Benji Wyatt.”

“Uh, yeah” he scrubbed a hand over his face. “See you inside.”

Okay, now he really needed a drink.


	2. The Bachelorette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Night 1**

The room was filled with candles, the alcohol was flowing freely and three men were already too drunk to stand upright. The ones who were coherent kept going to talk to Leslie, interrupting conversations she was having with other men, putting their hands on her back, trying to touch her in as many was as she would allow with as many people watching...it was sickening, quite honestly.

Dave, the redhead, had gotten the most time with her so far. They came in from outside holding hands. Dave had a rose pinned to his chest and a blonde with wavy hair beside Ben scowled.

“How did that guy get a rose already? He’s not even her type.”

Ben wanted to ask the guy what he knew about her type, but he was watching Leslie again. She leaned over to one of the other men, a very tall man, and said something. He stood quickly and Ben watched her lead him to a set of couches besi de the pool, surrounded by twinkling lights.

“You need a refill.” The blonde guy told him. “You look like you’re ready to bite his head off.”

He really wasn’t. Ben didn’t care even a little bit which one of these guys she ended choosing.

At least, this was what he told himself.

*****

He was talking to Dave, who still seemed a little unable to believe he had a rose already, when she appeared. “Hi! Would you like to talk?”

She meant Ben. He rose slowly and nodded. “Of course.”

Ben caught a whiff of vanilla and lavender as she led him outside as she had with all the rest of them. The cameras were there too, something Ben would never get used to. The lens was practically pressed against the back of his head as they made their way around the deck to a cozy set of chairs beside a fire pit, which was roaring. Leslie settled on the loveseat and Ben sat beside her as the cameras positioned around them. Her face scrunched up a little.

“It took me forever to get used to them last year.”

Right, she’d been on the show before...here before. Steph had said that. She came third or something.

“What uh...what made you want to do it again?”

“Well I love parks.” She exclaimed, eyes bright and expressive. “I work for the parks department in my hometown and it’s the most amazing thing and I’d love to work with national parks and I’ve written a lot of grant proposals, but no one listens. You know how it is in Washington.” She took a deep breath, cheeks flushed with warmth. “ Anyway, when I got cut last year they told me if I did this we could visit national parks and bring awareness to preservation, so I said yes.  Honestly, I think they just wanted a lead who wasn’t crazy, movie star beautiful for once.”

“Right.” Ben watched Leslie swirl her wine. She was very beautiful, as far as he was concerned, from her huge eyes to the freckled skin over her collarbone and shoulders. “But before that, uh, last season.”

“Oh, my best friend Ann Perkins conspired with my mom to sign me up. They just wanted me to get away from work and focus on me because apparently I don’t do that enough. I never thought I’d get as far as I did.”

He managed a slightly awkward smile and her lips curved into a grin. “So, tell me about you. Besides Ice Town.”

Ben groaned. “You know you’re probably the only person outside of Partridge who remembers what it was called.”

Leslie giggled and something inside Ben stirred. He found himself draping his arm across the back of the loveseat. She shifted a little closer.

“I feel like you don’t want to be here.” She said suddenly. Ben flinched.

“What makes you say that?”

“You’re the only person who didn’t come to find me for alone time.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She waved him off. “Why did you come?”

He bit his lip. “My brother and sister nominated me. For comic relief, of course.”

She giggled, and then her face smoothed out just as abruptly.

“If you really don’t want to be here I’ll send you home tonight.” Her fingers found his in his lap. He met her gaze, something bubbling deep in his gut. He might not want to be here in theory, but he didn’t hate the idea of spending some more time with her, no matter how insane the circumstances.

“I like parks.” He murmured.

Her lips curved gently as the camera behind Ben shuffled. Justin had appeared, a glass of red wine in hand.

“Hey.” He smiled down at Leslie. His three piece suit was pristine and probably ridiculously expensive. He just seemed the type. “Sorry to interrupt. I was wondering if I could steal you.”

“Do you mind?” Leslie glanced at Ben and he shook his head. She thanked him and allowed Justin to pull her away. He heard her cackle ring through air and slumped a little in his seat. There was a loud splash and Ben turned around to see a head bobbing in the pool. On the concrete lay a pile of clothes. Good lord.

Well, he would stay one more week, he supposed, if it saved Leslie from having to keep someone who got drunk and went skinny dipping on the first night.

*****

**Night 4**

Mark, the tall guy with wavy hair, had gotten the one-on-one date with her and came home with a rose pinned to his shirt and a tiny smirk on his lips. When he’d climbed into bed the questions started.

“Where’d you go?”

“Private plane to Palm Springs then hung out at a spa. Fancy dinner.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“Did - ”

“We made out.”

Ben rolled over onto his side and reached for his noise cancelling headphones. All of it felt slimy and weird. He tried not to think about Leslie in a pretty dress wrapping around Mark...or worse, climbing on top of him in a hot tub with a view of the mountains.

He closed his eyes, letting the sounds of his podcast take him somewhere else. He shouldn’t care, didn’t want to care, none of this was real. Who takes a private plane to Palm Springs for a first date? It was bullshit. Anyone would want to make out then.

He fell asleep to the steady drone of voices and a brief thought of Leslie’s cheerful face.

*****

**Day 5**

It was fucking ridiculous.

He was at a stunt driving school, an instructor in the seat beside him as he went through the course. If he did it the fastest he would get time with her, alone time with her for the rest of the afternoon. And for some insane reason he cared about that. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and even gave him a hug (okay, she gave everyone a hug) and he wanted to talk to her again.

He took a corner faster than he believed to humanly possible, zigzagged between a set of pylons and hit the gas...

*****

**Night 5**

He’d lost. Stefan had beat him by about three one-hundredths of a second and had spent the rest of the afternoon with Leslie. They’d walked into the after party together. Leslie was handed a glass of wine and she made a little speech about what a great day it was and everyone clinked glasses.

Ben was ready to go, honestly. He couldn’t handle another day living with all these assholes, no matter how pretty and sweet she seemed. It was hard to tell where her head was at with anything when she was always holding hands and kissing cheeks. The odds of anyone falling in love for real in this circus were slim to nil and Leslie herself had said she was only doing it for the exposure.

Ben settled back in the leather chair he was occupying and watched every other guy in the room not-so-casually make a play for her.

Eventually, she made her way over to where he was sitting.

“Hi.”

He sat up too quickly, his spinning head reminding him how much alcohol they’d consumed today. Tonight she was a deep purple dress with straps that crossed at the back. Ben stood, appreciating for the first time how small she really was.

She didn’t ask if they could talk or anything this time, just took him by the hand and guided him to a quiet part of the roof, the city laid out in front of them. A breeze picked up and Leslie rubbed her arms. Ben quickly removed his jacket and draped it over her.

“Thank you. It’s pretty here.”

“It is.”

“Did you have fun today?”

“I did.”

She pushed closer and shook her head, grinning. “No you didn’t.”

Ben laughed. “I did.” She grinned up at him. “The speedway thing was really cool. I was bummed I lost.”

She took his hands. “It still seems like you’re ready to go home.”

“I’m not.” Some weird voice that belonged to Ben assured her. Her smile brightened as she led him over to a ledge, where they sat down. She kept hold of one his hands and Ben found himself playing with her fingers.

“You look great, by the way.” He murmured, light of the camera shining on him. Leslie scooted closer.

“Thanks.” She did look really great, especially with his jacket draped over her fitted purple dress. “Okay, we better talk before someone interrupts us. Tell me five interesting things about you.”

“Well” Ben bit his lip. “I ran for mayor at 18 and won.”

“And got impeached.”

He reached over to tickle her and she shrieked.

“So I got into accounting to show I’m responsible.”

Leslie didn’t interrupt, so he kept going.

“I live in Minneapolis…” he glanced down at their join hands. “And none of these things are interesting, are they?”

“Yes they are. You’re very interesting.”

Ben smiled a little, enjoying the way the light bounced off her hair. “Tell me about you.”

She’d barely opened her mouth when Brad, the wavy blonde, appeared, an awkwardly hesitant tilt to his head. It was as if he was trying to apologize with his body language when he really wasn’t sorry at all.

“Hey. Any chance I could talk to you, Leslie?”

Oh good lord. Ben’s grip tightened imperceptibly on her fingers. Leslie started to say no, but then one of the producers announced it was time to get the group together again. Leslie sighed, going to remove Ben’s jacket. He wanted to tell her to keep it, but he was sure he wasn’t allowed to for some ridiculous reason.

As soon as Ben was wearing his suit jacket again, Brad told Leslie she could have his if she was still cold. He was already putting it on her and the vein in Ben’s neck started to pulse.

She smiled apologetically and followed Brad to where the rest of the group was waiting. Ben contemplated jumping off the roof.

*****

**Day 8**

He’d somehow survived the next round of eliminations and now they were on a plane to Las Vegas and then on the road to the Grand Canyon. Leslie was not there, probably because she’d be harassed for the entire flight. Instead, he was sitting between Brad and Mark.

“Who, uh, who do you think will get the next one-on-one…” He’d fallen asleep the night after the eliminations fantasizing about time with her no one could interrupt. Mark shrugged.

“Well, it better be me.” Brad said. “Our last conversation did not go great.”

“Oh…” Ben found himself interested suddenly. “No?”

“Yeah, I barely kissed her and Tim showed up. Such bullshit.”

Ben sighed. Had she kissed everyone on this plane but him?

“What about you, Wyatt?” Mark asked coolly. He said nothing and Mark patted his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t worry about it.” He said.

“Yeah” Brad continued with a smirk. “Someone’s gotta go home next.”

*****

**Day 10**

Ben had not gotten the one-on-one with her. That had gone to Dave, who came home with red cheeks and refused to say whether he’d kissed her or not because it was private. They all assumed he had, based on the way he couldn’t stop humming to himself when no one was looking.

“She is, uh, really pretty. And nice. She got really excited about seeing the Grand Canyon.” Dave told Ben later that night when everyone else had gone to bed. Ben felt like his dignity was dissipating more and more by the day. If this was real life he’d probably be happy Dave had found a pretty, nice girl who got excited about the Grand Canyon and national parks. Ben would go out and find his own pretty, nice girl and date her. But it was not that, and instead he found himself sort of...bitter.

Now, he was setting up at a tent in the centre of the Grand Canyon. Ben had never enjoyed camping and he was really not enjoying watching everyone else flirt and fuss over Leslie who clearly knew how to set up a tent better than any of them.

He was very surprised when Leslie appeared beside him and started handing him poles.

“Do you want some help?”

“Sure.”

He watched her get on her knees, teeth on her lower lip as she slid one of the poles into the slots of the fabric. Her hair was in little pigtails and she was wearing an oversized flannel shirt and his dick twitched a little. It had been days of nothing but Ben and she was really cute.

“So, just the campout today? Or can I win something to get ten minutes alone with you?”

Leslie giggled. “I think that’s tomorrow. We’re going on a hike and there may or may not be an obstacle course at the end of it. Don’t tell them I told you.” She added quickly as the camera came closer.

“How’s it going in the house?”

“Oh, they’re monsters.” He glanced at her sideways with a little laugh. “They’re taking bets on if I’m going to kiss you before you get rid of me.”

Leslie sat back on her heels and scrunched her brow. “Are you?”

“How long until you get rid of me?”

“Oh, there are definitely some people I want rid of before you, Benji.”

Ben sighed when Mark materialized, asking if she wanted to come get a drink with the rest of them. Leslie politely thanked him and stood.

“Come have a drink!” She said to Ben, walking off with Mark towards the rest of the group.

He finished rolling out the sleeping bag he’d been provided with and reluctantly joined them.

*****

**Day 11**

The next morning they hiked for about an hour to a stream along one of the trails. It was a crisp day in early spring and Leslie was yapping excitedly about canyon bats and cottontail rabbits. Ben was listening, but it was hard to get anywhere near her with the rest of them practically up her ass the entire time. If he’d been alone with her he probably would’ve enjoyed himself, the cool air coupled with Leslie’s adorable ramblings, but as it stood he had no fight in him to go push through the crowd. He probably should, he knew he liked her, but it was exhausting to have to put that much effort in only to be interrupted again.

After sitting at the stream and eating lunch they got hiking again. Leslie was in the middle of the pack now, accepting various hands as she stepped over rocks.She glanced over her shoulder in his direction and her pace started to slow as they kept walking. When their eyes met Ben smiled and waved a little, heart fluttering. Leslie grinned and motioned him towards her. Ben picked up his pace as a distracted Leslie started walking again, only to trip over a log and yelp.

Ben did not know how he managed to get there before any of the vultures, but he did, leaning over her as she propped herself up.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” He asked as she laughed and went to stand up.

“Oh, I’m fine, just klutzy - CRAP ON A CRACKER!” She fell back to the ground. Ben heard a few worried murmurs, but ignored them. He glanced to the producer, who was calling for a medic.

“How far?”

“About half a mile.”

Ben picked her up before anyone, including himself, could realize what was happening. Leslie’s eyes widened with surprise as she put her arms around his neck.

“You’re going to carry me half a mile?”

“You’re small. I can manage.”

There were a few jealous rumblings as they started walking, and a few of the bigger guys volunteered to _give Ben a break_ when he set her down so she could climb on his back instead. Leslie said she was good if he was.

He was very good.

For the half mile walk she talked more about the wildlife and parks preservation. The cameras caught a little of that, but mostly focused on the men, who kept turning back to scowl at them. Leslie pushed her face into his neck to muffle a laugh.

“They’re going to hate you for this.”

“I think they hate me anyway. What park are we going to next?”

“I can’t tell you, it’s a surprise for those who make it.”

His hand came up to rub the ones wrapped around his neck.

“Tell me more about the parks department of Pawnee, Indiana then.”

She did. She told him of idea binders and harvest festivals and how she’d cut her own budget to save the animal shelter. She told him of every single person in her office and how a man named Jerry had fallen into a lake once trying to save a burrito when he was supposed to be refilling birdfeeders. Her voice was light and happy and Ben found himself really wondering why she would leave all of that to come here.

“But if I hadn’t, I wouldn’t get to meet all these fabulous gentleman laid before us.”

“I feel like that would be mostly a good thing.”

She giggled again, lips against the back of his neck, and Ben shivered.

“Ben?”

“Hmm.”

“Please win later.”

He sort of desperately hoped he would.

*****

**Night 11**

He lost, again. Despite his best efforts he had not come close to any one of the collegiate athletes that he was competing against. He watched Leslie’s face when the winner crossed the finish line and he didn’t know if he was imagining it, but he swore he saw a flicker of disappointment. Whether it was because she really did not want that guy to win or because she’d been hoping for Ben...he wasn’t sure.

They disappeared for the afternoon, but Leslie returned to the campsite alone, leaning on one of the cameramen with her injured ankle. Her face was scrunching and Ben got up as soon as he saw her.

“Where’s Mike?” Peter asked. Leslie announced, regrettably, they’d decided it was best for him to leave. The color drained from a few people’s cheeks. Leslie  moved to a set of chairs away from the campfire and asked Lewis to join her.

“Wyatt, she asked to see you.” Mark informed him a little while later. Leslie was now seated on a cushy loveseat with a blanket draped around her. When Ben sat down she put her feet in his lap and covered them both.

“You were supposed to win.” She said, scooting closer to him. Ben groaned.

“Give me a competition I can win then.”

Something behind Leslie’s eyes flitted. She asked if he was warm enough and he asked how her ankle was.

“It’s just a sprain, it’s fine...I was telling you about Harvest Fest for next year.”

“You were.”

“Also, I should warn you they’re not going to let us talk for very long. They’re mad you hogged me today.”

“Because you had a sprained ankle and I carried you.”

She grinned. “You were supposed to hand me off at predetermined markers, didn’t you know that?”

“Uh, I didn’t.” He slid his fingers through hers. “And even if I had known I would definitely not have done that.”

She grinned. “Also, they think I’m about to get rid of you.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because you’re a jerk to them and apparently hate being here.”

“I do hate being here. I hate living in a house and hotel rooms with jackasses who brag about what base they’ve gotten to with you and probably have not even heard of the amazing Ann Perkins yet.”

Her grin deepened.

“But, I like being here.” He gestured between them.

“Me too.” She leaned her head against the back of the sofa, eyes soft on him. It felt like the right moment to kiss her. He could just lean over and press their lips together and pull her closer to him under the blanket... but then the light of the camera moved and Ben got distracted and the moment was gone. Blake appeared and asked if he could speak to Leslie.

Ben swore he saw that same flicker of disappointment from earlier, her eyes drooping slightly and her shoulders slumping just a little. Without another thought he stood and pressed his lips to her forehead.

“I’ll see you later.”

When he returned to his sleeping bag he flopped back and groaned.

*****

**Night 16**

“Make sure your bags are packed, Wyatt.” Blake said. “If you don’t kiss her tonight you’re done.”

“Uh, I think that’s up to her.”

“You’re the only one who hasn’t. You friend-zoned her.”

Ben absolutely had not friend-zoned her, but Blake was cocky because he’d gotten a solo date the night before and lived to tell about it. They were in Oregon at Crater Lake and he’d come home much later than anyone else had from a solo date. He said they hadn’t done _too much_ thus implying they made out most of the time. Ben wanted to punch him.

*****

**Night 17**

“I’m glad you were in my boat today.”

Leslie grinned into his neck. They’d had been canoeing and he’d ended up in her boat with Justin. Justin spent most of the trip talking about the last time he went canoeing in Ecuador or somewhere, but Leslie kept glancing back at Ben.

“This is amazing.” She said when he helped her onto the shore. She hugged him and Ben rubbed her back.

“Yeah, it is.”

“And it’s better than stupid Ecuador.”

Ben snorted into her hair and squeezed her a little tighter, peeling her feet off the ground as he did. She exhaled.

“Hey?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you, uh, get any say in who gets the one-on-one dates…?”

“Only a little. I pick from a list.”

“Oh.”

“You haven’t been on the list yet. I keep asking.”

“Well that sucks for me.” Ben set her down and she leaned into his chest, eyes fluttering shut. Her hands slid down his back.

The moment was interrupted when someone else appeared.

Because what else was fucking new.

*****

**Night 19**

He was in a room they’d set up with a camera, his producer, Tom, directly in front of him. Tom was consulting his notepad, but then leaned forward.

“So, what do you think of her now?”

“I want a date with her. Alone.”

“Because you’re falling in love with her?”

“No.”

“Just say you are for the soundbite.”

“I’m not saying anything for the soundbite. I just want a date with her and it’s pissing me off watching all these other guys get one.”

Tom stared at him for a second. “You know, you’re the only guy here who hasn’t kissed her.”

“Of course I am. I barely get five minutes in private with her.”

“Well, everyone’s saying if you don’t make something happen soon you’ll be gone - ”

“I just really want a date with her without ten other dudes there.”

“That’s the show, little buddy.” Tom said with a shrug. “You gotta make due with what you got.”

Ben sighed. “Yeah, so I hear.”

*****

**Night 25**

He had no idea what they were doing today, but he did know he was in Iceland and there were probably lots of cool things Leslie had already read all about. He had a suit packed for later (and a bathing suit because they’d told him to). Mostly, he was just giddy at the prospect of being alone with her. A whole day, alone with her.

Dave called in the bedroom to say Leslie was there and Ben smoothed back his hair quickly. He walked into the sitting room of their massive hotel suite, where she was hugging everyone hello. When she saw him she asked if he was excited.

“I am.” He honestly hadn’t been this excited in a long time. He was practically buzzing at the prospect of some time just the two of them.

Leslie beamed and took his hand as they disappeared out the door.

*****

**Morning 26**

It was 2AM and he was jogging through the resort complex to the building where Amy had told him Leslie’s suite was. It was cliche and he was sure they would edit this to make him look like a spectacular ass, but he didn’t care. It didn’t matter right now.

He took the elevator to her floor and walked quickly down the hall to the end room, her room. He knocked lightly and after a few seconds heard her footsteps. Ben ran a hand through his hair as he waited for the door to open.

When it finally pulled back Leslie stood in front of him. Her hair was slightly damp, no doubt from the shower, and she was wearing a tank top and pajama bottoms with waffles on them. He smiled.

“Hey.” She was wide awake, as he’d expected. “What’s up?”

He kissed her. Fast and firmly, hands in her hair and fingertips pressing into her neck. She tasted like she’d been snacking on sour candy and her palm went to his chest. He pulled back slightly to check her face. Her lips curved up slightly and she dragged him in again. Ben murmured as her arms slid around his neck.

“I should’ve done that - ”

“Come in.” 

Ben did not hesitate to lift her and push her through the hotel room door. It slammed behind them and Leslie giggled, glancing briefly at the camera already in the room. Ben set her down on the sofa and their lips met again. He should’ve done that in the blue lagoon, at dinner, when they were hiking that morning. He should’ve done it a million times that day while he had the chance.

But he hadn’t, so he had to create a new chance, which was right here in her hotel room.

He forgot they weren’t really alone. Forgot the other guys might really hate him if they found out he snuck away in the middle of the night just to kiss her (not that he cared if they hated him) and forgot he couldn’t stay forever. Her tongue flicked his lightly and lips tugged and her tiny frame was snug against him. When they broke apart they were on their sides. Ben stroked her cheek, taking in her swollen lips and heavy eyes.

“This isn’t usually part of the date.” She rested her forehead against his. He pulled her knuckles to his lips and she smiled.

“Okay, so since we finally have quiet time, tell me your biggest hopes and dreams, places you’d like to visit and favorite foods. Go!”

*****

They fell asleep.

At 5am Ben jolted awake, just as the sun was poking over the horizon. The camera was gone.

“Fuck.” Ben sat up, knowing his hair was everywhere. Leslie giggled and smoothed it down. He leaned over to peck her lips.

“You have to go.”

He nodded, regretfully. She cupped his cheeks.

“I’ll see you later?”

“Yes. Go to bed.” He stood carefully and pulled her with him. Leslie melded into his body and they hugged, her arms under his and snug around his waist. He kissed her one more time before peeling away and heading for the door.

The cameras were on him as soon as he stepped outside. He ignored them, striding purposefully down the hall and opting to take the stairs. If anyone asked, he’d gone for a run. He snuck back into their hotel suite and saw none of the guys as he headed for the shower. By the time he got underneath the stream of hot water he couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot.

That night made all the rest of this bullshit worth it.

*****

**Night 29**

“So,” Theresa, a different producer, grinned at him from across the room. A camera was pointed in Ben’s face and he should be used to this by now, but he wasn’t. Instead he just shuffled nervously in his seat and waited for the next question.

“You had an interesting end to your one-on-one. What made you want to go see Leslie that night?”

“I wanted to...I felt like we needed to finish things.”

“From the date?”

“Right.”

“Why didn’t you kiss her on the date?”

Ben sighed. “It felt weird, so staged or something. I didn’t want to kiss her like that.”

“What happened in her suite after?” 

He scrubbed at his cheek. “Nothing. We fell asleep. It was a long flight.”

Theresa’s smile grew even bigger.

“What are you hoping for now?”

Ben fought back an eye roll, exasperated at having to admit there might be something to this whole dating show thing.

“I want her.”

*****

**Night 32**

“Hey.” She started to answer but he had already dipped down to press his lips to hers. Now that he’d kissed her once it was hard to stop. He felt her smiling against his lips and slid his arms around her.

“Mhmmm.” She curled her fingers into his shirt. “I’ve been wanting to do that all day.”

Ben glanced over at the camera following them, but Leslie turned his gaze back to hers.

“You say that to all the guys.”  

She didn’t refute his claim, but Ben didn’t care. He had her now and there was less and less competition as the days went on and he was getting more and more time with her. They settled on a couch and she cuddled up against his side, fire crackling in front of them.

“Today was fun.”

They’d climbed a volcano and while Ben still had to fight the urge to push Justin’s pompous ass into it (it was inactive, but still) he’d had a good time. He was having a better time now though, with unfettered access to her lips and her body pressed against his.

“So, when are you going to run for office?”

“I hadn’t thought about it.” He toyed with her fingers. “It’s one of those things I’m sure I’ll keep putting off until I get a push. What about you?”

“Did I say I wanted to run for office?”

“You didn’t have to.” He pulled her legs across his lap.

“I’d like to be on City Council. That’s my dream.”

He wanted to tell her to dream bigger, but for the moment he just stroked her hair. Their lips met again in a slow, lazy kiss that caused Ben’s stomach to twist. If it were a normal night he’d let his hand wander higher up her thigh. Her skin was so soft and his lips couldn’t help but find her neck. She _mhmmmed_ just as Mark appeared. They peeled apart and Ben swallowed a growl.

Leslie rubbed his back as she pulled away and excused herself.

*****

**Day 37**

“What did Mark do last night?” Ben asked as he buttoned his shirt. Tom, who was lounging on the bed, said they’d gone on a helicopter tour and then dancing.

“What am I doing?”

“You know it’s a big surprise. But I do have to say, yours is not nearly as dope as that.”

“In what way?”

“Just don’t get your hopes up. Although, this scenery’s not bad either if you catch my drift. Let’s just say, Leslie planned this one herself.”

Ben studied his reflection in the mirror and wondered what Leslie could’ve possibly chosen to do today.

“And she chose it specifically for you.”

His heart started to race. Not only had she planned this herself, she’d planned this with him in mind. Was it her way of letting him down gently? Was it something that would be very specific to them?

He stepped into his shoes and checked his suitcase one more time before carrying it to the door. He hoped Leslie wouldn’t be getting rid of him but this stupid show was making him paranoid.

Twenty minutes later Ben met her in the town square in the center of Bergen. She was dressed in a thick sweater and jeans that definitely made her butt look great. She jumped on him and Ben stumbled.

“Hiiiiiii” she kissed him warmly. It was a cold day and Ben drew her closer. “Isn’t it beautiful here?”

“Beautiful.” He agreed and pressed his lips to the tip of her nose. “How are you?”

“Good. Great. Amazing. We’re walking through the old town square. It’s a World Heritage Site so there should be looooots to see.”

Ben grinned. That sounded like a date Leslie planned.

“And then we get to go to the fjords!”

“Perfect.”

“Also, you’re meeting my best friend in the whole world, Ann Perkins and my boss, Ron. Ron wouldn’t sign the waiver for his face to be on camera but he’s here for me. He can be slightly scary…”

“Uh, what?”

“We’ll have dinner just the two of us after. Is that okay? I really wanted Ann and Ron to meet you before my parents did…”

“That’s...that’s great.” It was really fucking great. She was introducing him to people that mattered to her. No matter how intimidating they both sounded, it meant he was important to her.

He took her hand they strolled happily down the street.

*****

“Leslie, when did you have time to study all of this?” Ann Perkins asked as Leslie rambled about the historical importance of one of the buildings they had just walked passed. Even Ben couldn’t keep up, though he was enjoying the way she swung his hand excitedly.

“On the plane!” She stretched up and kissed Ben’s cheek. “I’m going to get us some drinks so feel free to ask Ben all your questions now, Ann.”

Ann, who was indeed very pretty, turned to Ben as Leslie ran away.

“She really likes you.”

“Oh…” He bit down on a grin. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Ann hesitated. “And she’s the greatest person and I love her like crazy, so you better be good to her.”

“I’m - ”

“This was supposed to be fun and now it’s serious and she’s having major feelings and if you’re going to bail on her when it’s over you’d be better off doing it now.”

“I’m not going to bail.” _And I might not even be who she picks_ Ben added to himself.

Ann took a deep breath, watching as Leslie strolled back with three cups and a huge grin on her face. She handed them each one and Ben pecked her mouth as he accepted his. His arm slid around her shoulders.

“What’s next?”

Ben allowed himself to be dragged to the next building as Leslie and Ann chatted on the way.

*****

It felt like they were standing on the edge of the world, on the edge of a cliff overlooking some of the clearest water Ben had ever seen. It was cooler than it had been in the city and he pulled his jacket around him a little more tightly.

“Son.” Ron Swanson stared him down. Ron had been contemplating the type of fishing one could do in Norway when he turned on Ben. “If you hurt her they will have trouble identifying your corpse.”

Wow, why did everyone keep saying shit like that.

“Um.” Ben gulped. “Okay.”

“Leslie is a good person, one of the best people I know even if we do not always agree. She does things to help people. So if you hurt her - ”

“Trouble identifying my corpse, got it.” Ben hesitated. “You know I’m only one of six guys that could potentially do that, right?”

Ron ignored him and went back to talking about fish.

*****

**Night 37**

“What did you think of Ann and Ron?”

“They’re great.” It was dinnertime now and they were holding hands across a table and sipping red wine. Leslie kissed his palm. “They’re very protective of you.” He added.

She smiled, curls slipping in front of her face. They were at a quiet restaurant and dressed casually, but sitting at the window,  the light from the street illuminating her face, Ben did not think she had ever looked more beautiful.

He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I’m…” he took a breath. If circumstances were different he would’ve told Leslie how he couldn’t wait to do more historical tours with her and that she was the cutest tour guide he’d ever met. But he didn’t want to put weird pressure on her when she already had plenty.

“I like you a lot.”

Her smile retracted, just slightly but enough for Ben to notice.

*****

**Night 40**

Dave did not come back that night.

Ben had grown to like Dave quite a bit. He was a nice, low key guy who always came home happy and feeling like they’d had a good date. And then…

Ben was sitting on the couch with Justin, Mark, Blake and Stefan when a producer came in and removed Dave’s suitcase. Ben’s heart sank a little for his closest thing to a friend in the house. He was also just confused why Leslie would get rid of Dave, a genuinely good guy, while choosing to keep some of those assholes around.

“Damn.” Blake stood to pour himself another drink. “Shit just got real.”

*****

**Night 41**

“Hey, you.” He hugged her tightly as soon as they were alone. He was already safe (as was Mark) so he’d been trying to give her some space. She’d sought him out though, and seemed to slump into his embrace.

“Hi.” She wrapped her arms around his waist. “This is so hard.”

“Deciding?”

“Sending people home.”

She looked up and Ben pressed his mouth to her forehead. Tonight her dress was black lace and floor length and doing insane things to her curves. He cupped her face and she pushed up for a kiss. He was addicted to her lips.

“I uh, I gotta tell you, I was pretty surprised about Dave.”

“He’s a great person.” She scrunched her face up. “But I know I’m not picking him, so I didn’t want to hurt him more than I had to.”

She leans her cheek against Ben’s chest and they swayed.

“I missed you.” Her hands slid up his back.

“I missed you too.”

“He was very upset and I felt terrible.”

“I know.” She felt terrible because she was sweet and kind and cared about other people. Ben tried not to think about what that meant for her keeping him. It seemed like they had something, but with Justin, Mark, Stefan and Blake left he definitely felt like the odd man out.

He said something to that effect and Leslie lifted her eyes again. She brushed her fingers over his lapel and then tugged lightly on his tie.

“Trust me, please.”

“I do.”

At the very least, he wanted to trust her, even if it was hard to get there at the moment.

*****

**Day 46**

“Dude, I’m so bored.”

“Minnesota is a boring place, Ben.”

Ben rolled his eyes at Tom, who was on the hotel bed next to his. He would no longer have to spend any more time with the rest of the guys (Mark, Justin and Blake), but he was confined to a hotel room in Minneapolis for the time being. In a week Leslie would be in Minnesota to meet his family. There was no way he could adequately prepare her for that.

For now, he was getting ushered out to the occasional movie (while in disguise because apparently spoilers were a thing), and drinking beer and playing a lot of video games while Tom called him a nerd.

“Where is she now?”

“Leslie? In Michigan, with Justin.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, that guy’s the coolest. He’s been everywhere. He has the best stories - ”

“He’s an ass.”

Tom snorted. “Man, you’ve got it bad.”

Ben said nothing and picked up his remote controller.

*****

**Night 54**

“I’m afraid of what Steph said to you.”

Leslie grinned cutely as Ben guided her by the hand from the house. His dad had caused a scene, of course, and his mother had done nothing to help the situation, but Leslie’s fingers had remained clasped tightly in his the entire time.

Moments like this, he forgot she wasn’t his completely already, that she might not even be. They strolled out to the backyard and settled on the steps behind his mom’s house. It was a chilly night, so she snuggled into his side and kissed him.

He pushed her hair out of her face.

“How long until you have to go?”

“Not long enough.” She slid her arm around his middle.

“I love you.”

Leslie lifted her eyes, which were huge now. Ben continued. “I know you can’t say that; it’s okay.”

Her hands pulled his face down and she kissed him slowly, like she was trying to tell him something through it. When their lips parted she just cuddled into his chest some more.

“Any, uh, thoughts on what you’re going to do tomorrow night?” Ben slid his thumb over her earlobe.

“I know what I’m doing.”

“Oh.” He tightened his hold as if afraid by not doing so she might cut him loose on the spot. This fucking TV show was really playing with his emotions.

Leslie shrugged. “I know who I want to be with.”

“Oh...Can I get a hint?”

She giggled, just as his mom appeared to tell them Leslie’s car had arrived.

*****

**Day 62**

He met her outside a ski lodge in Switzerland. They were going on a tour of the Alps and she was wearing a cute purple hat and leapt into his arms. Ben caught her with a laugh and kissed her before either of them could say anything.

“Mhmmmm. Hi. Are you ready?”

“I am.” She wrapped her legs around him. “But are _you_ ready?”

“Babydoll, I was born ready.” He hefted her against him. “What are we doing today?”

She kissed him again, more slowly.

“You’ll see.”

*****

**Night 62**

A helicopter ride and a dogsled adventure later they were in a tiny, luxury resort in the mountains. A fancy dinner was in front of them and they were drinking wine. There was a card on the table they were supposed to read, but they both knew what it said.

“How many kids do you want?”

“Two?”

Leslie beamed and scooted around the table so she was in his lap.

“Where would we live?”

“You mean until you get to DC?”

“Uh huh.”

“Indiana.” Ben twirled a curl around his finger. “It seems to make the most sense.”

Ben looked up and realized the camera was right there. She’d been right, he did stop noticing them after a while.

Although, he was really excited to be completely alone with her tonight.

Her lips were on his and Ben murmured about the card. Leslie groaned and pulled away to open it, mumbling about going to _their_ room. Tom appeared and told Leslie she’d need to read that again, more slowly. She growled and leaned back against Ben’s chest and did so, obediently.

“Let’s go.” He kissed her ear and they stood, holding hands as they made their way to the elevator.

*****

After showing the cameras through the room and getting a few shots of them making out and feeding each other strawberries they were finally, _finally_ alone. For the first time in over two months. Ben did not want to know whether Leslie had spent nights with Justin and Mark in the days before him, instead he just let her lead him to the bath, which was already filled with water. Rose petals were floating on the surface and champagne was chilling in a bucket beside them.

He nipped and her earlobe and his hands started to wander to the zipper of her dress.

“Beeeeen.” She whined. “We only have one night, hurry up.”

He undressed her rapidly, growling at the site of her pale skin and a light dusting of freckles. His mouth went to her breast as he pushed her panties to the floor. Leslie’s hands went to his belt. 

“Get naked, Wyatt.”

He bit and she moaned, fingers worming their way through the slit in his boxer briefs. Ben dropped his head to her shoulder as she stroked. He practically ripped his shirt off and lifted her up.

The bath ended up waiting, in favor of the king sized bed with rose petals on it.

*****

**Morning 63**

He kissed her belly and hips until she stirred with a happy, sleepy smile. He rested his chin against her and smiled back. They’d been up most of the night.

Talking and...not.

“Morning.”

“Morning.” He breathed into her skin. “When can I keep you?”

Her fingertips reached out to stroke his cheek. Her eyes were soft.

“Ben.”

“I know. You can’t tell me. I could be going home tonight.”

“You’re not.”

He grinned and climbed over her. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She whispered, just as their mouths met and his chest tightened. A knock at the door startled them.

“Good morning!” Amy called. “Are you guys up? Can we come in?”

“No.” Ben snapped. “Let us sleep.” 

“Just...because we have to get back to the other resort and we want to get a few shots of Leslie before the ceremony tonight and - ”

“Oh my god, fine!” Leslie pushed Ben off and ran her hands through her hair. “We’re getting ready, okay? Are you happy?”

“Thanks Leslie! You rock!” Amy called. Leslie flopped on top of him and Ben grunted.

“When do we get to do this again?”

“Soon.” She promised. “Now come on Wyatt, get dressed.”

*****

**Night 63**

Justin was gone.

Ben was surprised by his reaction (the shocked and devastated looked that crossed his face played well for the cameras) but it was Leslie who Ben was distracted by. He touched her elbow once Justin had disappeared, aware that Mark was already on his way over.

“First or last?” She whispered. Ben shot her a perplexed look, taking in the way her sequined purple dress played off her skin.

“What?”

“Do you want to meet my parents first or last?”

Fuck, that was right. He had to do that.

“I don’t care. Whatever you want.”

She hugged him quickly just as Mark approached with a sympathetic smile Ben did not buy. He hugged Leslie too and finally she was ushered away to rest for the next day. Mark stuck out his hand.

“May the best man win, Wyatt.”

Ben planned on it.

*****

**Day 66**

The days without her had been long. She’d chosen to take Mark first and Ben had been stuck in a room with Tom. They’d watched Blade Runner (which Tom had called boring) and then ate sushi because Tom was in charge of the food. Ben napped and thought of Leslie as he fell asleep.

*****

**Day 67**

He met her parents.

Marlene Griggs-Knope, who was only slightly more terrifying than Leslie had prepared him for, and Robert Knope who most definitely kept sizing Ben up. Ann Perkins was back again and they had lunch in town at a restaurant that had been shut down by production. Leslie held his hand on the table.

They talked a lot.

They talked about next steps and families and plans for the future. Ben was taken away by her father and he asked Ben how he really felt about all of this. Ben explained he hadn’t had any interest in it but then he got to know Leslie and he just wanted to be with her.

He said he felt like he already was with her, and hopefully the following day would just be a formality.

“I love her.”

“Mark said that too.”

Ben bit his lip and shrugged a little. Robert stared at him.

“You don’t think so?”

“I have no idea. I just don’t care.”

Robert clinked his glass against Ben’s and they sat in silence after that.

*****

**Night 67**

After leaving lunch with her parents they’d gone to a fancy spa, had couples’ massages and ended up in the jacuzzi. The air was frigid, contrasting delightfully with the temperature of the water. Leslie slid right into his lap and kissed him.

“Today was good.”

“Was it?” 

“Uh huh. They liked you.”

Ben smiled. “I liked them.”

He had. He’d found himself picturing Thanksgiving dinners and how they would celebrate Leslie’s birthday in the New Year. He thought of Christmases around the Knope tree and, in a few years, his pregnant wife eating way too many cookies before dinner.

“What are you thinking about, Benjamin?”

“You. Us.”

She kissed him again and then cuddled into his chest. Her lips pressed to his ear.

“I love you.”

His chest swelled.

“I love you too…”

She shouldn’t be saying that. Ben exhaled as she slid more tightly into his arms. It was as if a knot that had been steadily growing in his chest was finally loosening.

“Me too.”

*****

**Day 68**

“Are you actually going to propose?”

“Am I not supposed to?” Ben had a ring box in front of him holding a diamond he would’ve never been able to afford. He’d just selected it a few minutes earlier and Tom was giving him crap about picking the smallest of the bunch.

It had seemed like it would suit her the best.

“I just get the feeling you’re a dude who won’t propose just because he’s supposed to and it’ll make for a really boring ending. Maybe she’ll reject you.”

“Maybe Mark will propose and she’ll pick him.”

“Do you really believe that?”

Ben adjusted his cufflinks and studied his appearance in the mirror, freshly pressed tuxedo shirt and his hair slicked back. He thought of their last night together and how easy and right everything had felt. It was hard to imagine Leslie having that with someone else.

But he supposed anything was possible.

*********

**Night 68**

She looked very pretty moving towards him in a shimmery white-gold dress. She smiled at him as she walked, her dad’s arm wrapped through hers.

Less than three hours ago he’d been the one doing the walking, and then taking her hands in his and dropping to one knee. He said a few words (too few for Tom’s liking, probably) and Leslie had tears in her eyes.

She said yes. Mark was long gone. It was just them.

Finally.


End file.
